pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
H.E.A.R.T.S.
H.E.A.R.T.S. is short for Heroic Emergency Animal Rescue Tactic Squadron and is part of the Mulitiversal Anithro Techinal Heroes guild Team Alpha *Logan Hinako *Monty Hinako *Suzan Hinako *Zamantha Glendale *Petey Perplex *Clockwise *Olive *Martini *Snow and Ball *Samurai Pizza Cats *Carlos *Ruff, Blossom and Chet *Watto Willingham *Wolfgang *Snooky Wookums *Seymour "The Big" Cheese *Gwen Ruffman *Sunil Nevla *Sputnik 1.0 *Giovanna *Munroe *Hack Zap *Pepper Clark *Snow Dog *Frost Fight *Zoe Trent *Vinnie Terrio *Mr. Peabody, Penny Peterson and Sherman *Doraemon, Sue and Noby *Opa Opa *Krypto *Yatter Wan *Peacock *Eye Five Team Bravo http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=3 *Cobra-Cadabra *Rosaletta *Kirin Ling. *Chef Pepper Jack *Lili Mackintosh *Damien Maximoff *Hannah Maximoff *Lix Zog *Jacques Hinako *Clement Hinako *Emma Hinako *Phillipe Boudreaux *Bluff Ruffman *Bubo the Owl *Catherine aka Nefarious S.M.A.L.L Team Charlie http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=4 *Blythe Baxter *Leon Hinako *Hiro Hinako *Kairi Hinako *Thunder *Dreamcatcher *Gemini (Vanguardmaster47) Team Delta http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=5 *Mason Hinako *Jackson Hinako *Maya Hinako *Shield Shredder *Golden Queen Team Echo http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=6 *Sagwa Miao *Dongwa Miao *Fufu the Bat *Cat Smash Team Foxtrot http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=7 *Octo-Dad Team Golf http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=8 *Firebrand Team Hotel http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=9 Team India http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=10 Team Juliet http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=11 *Grinnade Team Kilo http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=12 Team Lima http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=13 *Riley Anderson *Bing Bong *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Disgust *Fear *Snoopy *Fifi Team Mike http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=14 Team November Team Oscar http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=16 Team Papa http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=17 Team Quebec http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=18 Team Romeo http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=19 Team Sierra http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=20 Team Tango http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=21 *Mabel Pines *Dipper Pines *Dismemberment Goblins *Sunset Shimmer *The Mane Six *Bill Cypher *Andre's Puppets: Blade, Pinhead, Jester, Leech, Tunneler, Torch, Six Shooter, and Decapitron *Fornicus *Horace H. Humdinger *Deborah Bispo *Cruci-Fido *Cadpig aka Agent 3.14 *Inka Mark *Vinyl Scratch aka DJ Pon-3 Team Uniform http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=22 Team Victor http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=23 Team Whiskey http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=24 Team X-Ray http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=25 Team Yankee http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=26 Team Zulu http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=27 Team Marvelous Adventurers http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=28 *Moonstone aka Mayor Humdinger *Sunstone aka Mayor Goodway *Spinal aka Cap'n Turbot *Cat's Eye aka Farmer Yumi *Unakite aka Jake Team Terrific Trekkers http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=29 Team Wondrous Universals http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=30 Team Redeemed Monsters http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=31 *Jason Voorhees (Leader) Personalities http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=32 Logan: A perky wildcard who often rushes into battle with fast speed! Though he is a bit nervous around someone he likes... Monty Hinako: He is a horror film fan with a way with the ladies... Though the ladies avoid him... Suzan Hinako: A quirky diva with a sassy charm, this 4' 12" teen is a tough to beat fighter and one pretty heartthrob! She has a fashion forward sense, and a kind heart. Mess with her brothers though, and she'll break you're bones, and heart!! Snooky: While he might be cute, he doesn't like to be mistaken for a boy OR have his boss Mechanikat captured, if you do either of those two, his scythe will END YOU IN MILLISECONDS!! He also has different nicknames for his comrades, some of them are a bit insulting.... Voice Actors http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=33 Team Alpha http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=34 *Logan Hinako: Robbie Daymond *Monty Hinako: Troy Baker *Suzan Hinako: Hyden Walch *Hawkwerk Hinako: Keith David *Clockwise Hinako: Billy West *Petey Perplex: Sam Reigel *Gakuto Gearbox: Wally Wingert *Zamantha Glendale: Rebecca Riedy *Olivie the Other Reindeer: Kari Wahlgren *Martini: Hank Azaria *Snow and Ball: Kate Soucie (Snow) and Tara Strong (Ball) *Speedy, Polly and Guido: Yuri Lowenthal (Speedy), Tabitha St. Germain (Polly) and Troy Baker (Guido) *Carlos: Lucius Hoyos *Ruff Ruffman: Jim Conroy *Princess Pepperdoodle Blossom Von Yum Yum: Grey DeLisle *Chet: Billy West *Snooky: Sarah Gillman *Wolfgang: John Paul Karliak *Watto Willingham: Eddie Murphy *Seymour "The Big" Cheese: Neil Patrick Harrison *Gwen Ruffman: Jim Conroy *Sunil Nevla: Peter New *Sputnik 1.2: Steven Merchant *Giovanna aka Gil: Hyden Walch *Munroe: Robin Atkin Downes *Minka Mark: Kira Tozer *Hack Zap: James Arnold Taylor *Russell Ferguson: Sam Vincent *Pepper Clark: Tabitha St. Germain *Snow Dog: Roger Smith *Frost Fight: Oliva Olsen *Zoe Trent: Nicole Oliver *Penny Ling: Joc Loewen *Vinnie Terrio: Kyle Rideout *Mr. Peabody: Ty Burrell *Doraemon: Mona Marshall *Opa Opa: Jack McBrayer *Kyrpto: Sam Vincent *Yatter Wan: Kevin Micheal Richardson *Peacock: Sarah Williams *Eye Five: Patrick Seitz Team Bravo http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=35 *Cobra-Cadabra: Sunil Malhortra *Rosaletta: Anne Hathaway *Kirin Ling: Ryan Potter *Chef Pepper Jack: Darin de Paul *Lili Mackintosh: Cree Summers *Damien Maximoff: Jack Griffo *Hannah Maximoff: Amy Poehler Undecided Agents to Recruit AKA unknown placements http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=36 *Captain John Price *Simon Ghost Riley *Snuffy Hookums *Missy Kix *Oh the Boov *Gratuity "Tip" Tucci *Big the Cat *Ripper Roo *Delilah (Universe 3-25-2005) *Tarman the Zombie *Dalek *Howie *Count Duckula *Zek the Freak *Pixel Bat *The Mangle *Buttercream Sunday *Sugar Sprinkles *Scout Kerry *Captain Cuddles *Digby *Olly Arms *Josh Sharp *Sneech *Big G *MC Skat Kat *Brittany and Whittney Bisket *Buzzer Beak *Roller Brawl *Bat Spin *The Gulper *Dr. Krankcase *Night Shade *Luminous *Calvin and Hobbes *Opus the Penguin *Bill the Cat *Sgt. James Byrd *Ace the Bathound *The Crystal Gems *Prankster *Vortex *Yatta-Pelican *Yatta-Angler *Yatta-Dragon *Yatta-Mole *Yatta-Bulldog *Yatta-Giraffe *Yatta-Elephant *Yatta-Panda *Yatta-Kong *Omotchama *Mechanikat *Jimmy the Raven *The Robot Chicken *Big Band *Odie the Dog *Star Butterfly *Patience Buckner *Chucky the Killer Doll *Jay Burdell aka JayJay *Talon *Mooch *Delilah Barnsley *Happy (Universe 8-2-2006) *Carla (Fairy Tail) *Sammy, Volt, Max and Lucy aka Mini Force *Prof. Genki *Tussle Sprout *Roxy the Racoon *Psylocke *Rouge *Deadpool *Draculaura *Frankie-Stein *Clawdeen Wolf *Lagoona Blue *Cleo De Nile *Deuce Gorgon *Clawd Wolf *Heath Burns *Abbey Bominable *Skelita Calaveras *Jinfire Long *Catty Noir *Ruth Powers *Laura Powers *Lens-N-Crafta *The Disrespectoids *Unikitty Aliases http://masters-of-the-multiverse.wikia.com/wiki/H.E.A.R.T.S.?action=edit&section=37 Logan Conrail Hinako: The Scratch Master (Snooky only), Midnight Cruiser. Monty Archibald Hinako: Shadow Kraken (Snooky only). Orange Inker (By Logan) Suzan Susanna Hinako: Ninja Cat (Snooky only). Blonde Brawling Babe (By Logan) Olive the Other Reindeer: Dog Wings (Snooky only). Reindeer #10 (By Logan) Martini the Penguin: Con-Dork Artist (Snooky only). Tux Man (By Logan) Snow and Ball: 2/3 of a Snowman (Snooky only). Snow Bros (By Logan) Speedy: Speedy Furbalez (Snooky only). Speedy Samurai (By Logan) Polly: Polly Blockhead (Snooky only). Cutie Cat (By Logan) Guido: Anderson Catfur (Snooky only). Kitty Kasanova (By Logan) Carlos: Indiana Jones Jr. (Snooky only). Pen Pal of the Pup-Mister (By Logan) Ruff Ruffman: Donald Ruff. (Snooky only) The Ruff-I-Nator (By Logan) Van: Van the Man (snooky only). The Ace of Dragons (by Logan)